Life After Death
by booksxforxlife
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella is left both heartbroken and pregnant. A few years pass and the Cullens are invited to Volterra to meet the most powerful vampire in existance. Why does she look like Bella? And why are there two children calling her mommy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight and characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

**Okay guys, tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction EVER and may not be that great, and that's fine. I always thought I was more of an editor anyways. My sister finally pushed me into writing something, so here it is. Let me know if you like it or if you hate it, and more chapters will be uploaded. Thanks:)**

Chapter 1

Three months. Three months he's been gone. Three months my life's lost meaning. Three months since my hearts been shattered. Sitting on the floor of my bathroom looking at the little plus sign, I have hope. A new reason to live. _He _may be gone, but I still have a piece of him with me. His baby; my baby. About three weeks before they decided to leave, I finally convinced Edward to take our relationship to the next level. Yes, we finally had sex. No protection needed, because he's a vampire…or so we thought. I think our relationship pretty much defied all that was thought to be true about vampires. Someone should talk to the Volturi about that.

"Bells, you okay in there?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied monotonously.

Charlie. Renee. They would not be happy about this. Especially Charlie. He's seen firsthand what I've been like since the Cullens left, so he doesn't exactly have any pleasant feelings towards _him._ Hate would be a nice word for what Charlie feels for Edward. I would have to tell him though. Charlie. Not Edward. He left; doesn't love me anymore. Even if I attempted to find them to let him know, Alice would see it coming and they would probably move again before I could even find out what continent they were on.

Sighing, I gently rested my hand on my stomach. I wonder what he would be like, my baby. I knew he would be half vampire, half human. What were the implications of that? Would he forever stay a baby, stop growing at a certain age, or age as if he were completely human? Would he have a gift, as Alice, Jasper, and his father did? I guess we would find out. I was going to take it one day at a time.

"Hi baby." I whispered quietly to my stomach. "I'm gonna take good care of you. We're going to be just fine. I love you, and even though he's not here, you should know that your daddy loves you too. Yep. We're gonna be just fine."

One thing I knew for sure. I was going to have to tell Charlie. Soon. From my estimate, I would be almost four months along by now, and Charlie was bound to notice eventually; even if he wasn't the most observant of men.

I sat there think it over for a while longer and finally decided on a course of action. Tonight I would make lasagna, Charlie's favorite, for dinner, and then I would tell him.

"Alright, baby. It's decided."

This was going to be a long night.

**Okay. This was only a little preview of what is to come. Just go and review it, please. It's not that hard and I would really appreciate it. Good or bad, let me know. I might write a second chapter just to keep it going, but if nobody likes it, I won't bother with it. Seeing as how it's summer, I will probably just keep a lookout to see if anyone likes it for now, but will probably have chapter 2 up by next week. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, the story, obviously. But not the characters! Or Twilight. But how I wish I did...-sigh-...WELL! You get the point:)**

**A/N: Okay guys! I don't know if anyone will like this or how good it will be, but I just finished writing it and it's about 2:30 in the morning. So if there's any grammar mistakes, please excuse them. If it's really a problem, you can PM me with whatever you find and I'll fix them. No problem. My goal for now is to try and write a paragraph or two every few hours so that I can get them posted faster, but we'll see how that works out. Anywayyys...Here's chapter 2! Enjoy:D**

Chapter 2

BPOV

After sitting in my room contemplating what to do until it was time to cook dinner, I thought about Jacob. We had become closer in the past few months and I thought maybe I could talk to him about my situation. Lately though, he had been hanging around with Sam Uley and his friends more often, so I figured I should call him before I went over. As I was going down the stairs, I stumbled and almost fell. I would have to be more careful about that now. Picking up the phone, I dialed the Black's number.

"Hello" answered a gruff voice.

"Hey, Billy. It's Bella. Is Jacob around?"

"Actually Bella, I think he's still asleep. He had a late night out with the guys."

"Oh. Well, is it okay if I come over and wait for him?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Bella. He should be waking up soon anyway. He's been asleep for a few hours."

"Thanks Billy. I'll see you when I get there."

"Okay, Bella. Drive safe." he said, before hanging up.

I arrived at the house fifteen minutes later and knocked on the door. Their house was small, quaint, and only a few streets down from First Beach.

"Well, hey there Bella. Come on in." Billy greeted, warmly.

"Thanks, Billy."

Billy Black was Charlie's best friend. Had been forever. They grew up together, although they did go to different schools. Billy went to school on the reservation. They split up for a while in college, but kept in touch. Charlie and Billy both moved back to Forks when they graduated, to raise their families.

"You can just hang out until Jake wakes up. Never know how long that's gonna be. I was just heading out, though, so make yourself at home and I'll see you later."

"Okay, Billy. See you later." I said as he began wheeling himself down the street. Presumably, he was going down to the Clearwater's.

Billy was confined to a wheelchair after a car accident. Jake's mom died in the same one. That was when I was just a few years old, Jake younger.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I opened up my copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Of all the books I have read, I would have to say that this is one of my favorites. When I read, it seems like no time passes at all. That would be why, when looking at the wall clock, I realized it had already been an hour and a half. Jake shouldn't be sleeping this long. Yes, he needed his sleep, but too much sleep _had _to be bad for you. Or at least, this was my way of rationalizing waking him up. Okay. If he isn't awake in a half hour, I was going to march in there and _make _him get up.

"Ughhhh. I'm so tired." Came a rough voice, from the kitchen.

"Jacob Black!" I screeched. "How the hell can you still be tired? I have been sitting here forever and I even called before I came!"

"Bells?"

"Yes! Who else?"

"Sorry." He replied, pouting. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out. Is that such a crime?" I asked, tearing up.

_Arghhhhhh! Stupid hormones_, I thought.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Jake asked, jolted wide awake from concern.

"Jake…I just…I…and _him_…and I don't know if I can do it by myself!" I was all-out crying now. I couldn't even speak coherently through my sobbing.

Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. It's all gonna be okay. Shhhhh…its okay. You don't need to explain right now."

He gently pulled both of us down so that we were sitting on the couch. I knew Jacob would understand; he was my best friend.

Once I calmed down a little bit, Jacob hesitantly asked again.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Jake…I…" my eyes started to tear up, but I pushed them down. I had to be strong now. Strong for myself and my baby.

Jacob sat waiting patiently for me to explain.

"Jake," I whispered, "I'm pregnant."

We sat for a minute in silence before Jacob burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Wooohhh! You had me going' there for a sec Bells. Hahahah. But seriously, what's wrong?" he asked through his continued laughter.

He didn't think it was so funny anymore when I just sat there looking at him. His laughter slowly quieted.

"Bella, you can't be serious." He said.

"Yes, Jacob, I am."

"Well, who's is it?" he demanded. He started shaking a little bit and I became worried that he was going into shock or something. "Is it that leech's?" he roared.

"Who's? What are you talking about Jake?" I asked nervously.

"That leech! That bloodsucker! Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about Isabella!"

"Sorry, Jake. I really don't." was my timid reply.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he asked, just staring at me. "I don't want to hurt you Bella, but you're leaving me no choice. You know exactly who I'm talking about. The leech. The bloodsucker. The vampire." He said the last with more emphasis that the others.

I was shocked. How could Jacob know? He thought all of the legends were just silly old tales. He never believed them before. So why now? Why when I needed him most?

"It's Cullen's, right?" he asked, quieter now.

"Yes, Jacob. It is." I was beyond tired now. I was so tired of this fight and my life. It was making me angry. Not at myself, not at Jake, but at _him._ Why did he have to leave? He doesn't love me, fine! Great! Would he love his child? I don't know and it wasn't very likely that I would ever find out. Even though I do not know all the answers to these questions, my baby would want for nothing. I would love him enough for both parents. I _could _do this.

"You need to leave." Was my best friends only comment.

"What?"

"I said you need to leave. Now. I can't see you anymore Bella."

"Really? Jake, really? I thought you would be there for me. You're my best friend."

"Not anymore. I'm sorry." He turned around and walked out the front door, continuing down to the beach.

"Jake!" I yelled after him. "Jake, please! Jacob!" He only continued walking. I would never catch up to him now.

I felt the wetness of my silent tears as they rolled down my cheeks. My family left me. My love left me. My best friend left me. Jacob's reaction only brought my fears about others' reactions to the forefront of my mind. If this is how my _best friend _reacted, what would be the reaction of my friends? Mom? Charlie? I couldn't let myself be hurt like this again. So I wouldn't. I will pack, and I will leave. I got in my truck and started it up. The loud roar of the engine was a comforting sound. As I drove back home I thought about what I would say to Charlie. There was no excuse for why I would be leaving.

_I won't tell him_, I decided, _I'll leave a note. Go before he gets home._

That's exactly what I did. When I got home I went up to my room and pulled out an old duffel bag. I couldn't take too much because I would have to carry it with me everywhere. I packed the necessities that I would need; I could buy more if I had to. I pulled out the old box from under my bed. It had all of my savings I had for college so far in it. Everything from before I moved to Forks, and everything I earned from working at the Newton's sporting goods store.

When I got downstairs, I set my bag down and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil.

_Charlie,_ I wrote.

_I couldn't take it anymore. I miss Phoenix, so I'm going back. Mom's not home, so don't bother calling her. She's with Phil on his baseball tour. I'm going to stay there for a while. I'll be fine, so you don't need to worry about me. I have everything I need. I realize this was sudden and that telling you not to worry won't stop it from happening, but you'll be fine. I just wanted to tell you that I will miss you and that you are a great father. You did nothing wrong. It was me. This place. I just wasn't born to live here. It's not for me. I hope you understand. I'll call and email whenever I can. I love you. I'll miss you._

_Love, _

_Bella _

After sealing the letter in an envelope, I headed out to my truck. I sat there for a moment contemplating where to go. Where could I go where someone might possibly support me. Where they knew about vampires? Where they could help? Then I knew. I knew where I was going. If they wouldn't help me because I was a friend of Carlisle, then they would do it simply out of curiosity. Yes. I knew. I was going to Italy.

**A/N: Wow. I noticed some of you who commented on chapter 1 said that you wished that it was longer, so my appoligies. I typed it up on word and it was a little over a page long. I didn't realize how short it actually was until I had posted it. I tried to make this one longer for you guys. It was four pages this time:D Yes, yes. I am proud of myself;) Well, for the next chapter I was thinking of skipping ahead a few years. I think i'm going to have the kids grow up at a normal, human pace, but they will still have some really awesome vampire traits! I don't want them to be too old when the Cullens finally meet them. I want them to be all cute and adorable and for everyone to fall in love with them immediately! Also, would you guys like it if I started the next chapter in the Cullens POV? It doesn't have to be Edward. It can be any or all of them. Then I could maybe continue on to Bella's. Ooorrrrr...maybe Bella's for a little bit, then some of the Volturi's added in there and some Cullen's...? Soooo...what do you think?**

**Well, tell me what you guys think. Any opinions on what should happen in the next chapter? Do you like my idea? Do you disagree?**

**All reviews are welcome. Good and bad, I appreciate it all. If nobody tells me what they think I should do for the next chapter, that's fine, I'll just continue on with how I think it should go. Thank you all for reading and if you actually got to the end of all my rambling, I applaud you:D**


End file.
